Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka
Czy przypadkiem nie szukałeś/szukałaś artykułu odnośnie poprzedniego [[Rozdział 1|rozdziału 1: Ruchome Obrazki]] bądź następującego [[Rozdział 3|Rozdziału 3: Wzloty i Upadki]] lub ewentualnie 4? Chapter 2: ''The Old Song'' (z pol. Rozdział 2: ''Stara Piosenka) - drugi kanoniczny rozdział gry pod tytułem ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine" następujący po [[Rozdział 1|Rozdziale 1: ''Ruchome Obrazki]], a który w odróżnieniu od poprzednika nie jest darmowy. W momencie wydania sama gra miała tylko jeden rozdział, ale dnia 18 kwietnia 2017 roku TheMeatly i inni twórcy gry udostępnili społeczności zwiastowany od 27 marca w trailerach rozdział 2 społeczności graczy. Aktualnie jego ukończenie - wraz z opłatą - jest konieczne w przejściu do [[Rozdział 3|Rozdziału 3: Wzloty i Upadki]], a pośrednio także do jeszcze nie wydanego, ale planowanego Rozdziału 4. Żeby go odblokować konieczna jest wcześniejsza opłata w postaci $5.99 dolarów amerykańskich lub £3.99 funtów brytyjskich oraz ukończenie poprzedniego rozdziału. Po spełnieniu tych dwóch warunków zainteresowany musi tylko przenieść się do menu głównego, które w wyniku przejścia poziomu pierwszego ulega gwałtownej zmianie i przyciskiem myszy kliknąć na opcję ,,Chapter Selection" umieszczoną między ,,New Game" i ,,Options", a następnie w biały napis ,,Chapter Two: The Old Song" zamieszczony poniżej "Chapter One: Moving Pictures", a powyżej "Chapter Tree", który po najechaniu myszki zmieni nieco swój wygląd. Tytuł ,,Stara piosenka" nie jest tylko powierzchowny i odnosi się najprawdopodobniej do wspomnianej we właśnie tym rozdziale starej piosence szczególnie lubianej niegdyś przez Sammy'ego Lawrence'a, której zagranie - za pomocą dostępnych instrumentów - jest konieczne do odblokowania jego sanktuarium. Oczywiście odtwarzanie starych musicalów nie jest istotą dziejącej się akcji, jak mógłby to sugerować tytuł, a w praktyce rozdział 2 - w porówaniu do poprzednika - od początku zaczyna nabierać kształtów typowego horroru, który w rozdziale 1 uwidacznia się niemal dopiero pod koniec rozgrywki. W porównaniu do poprzedniej części poziom ten staje się o wiele trudniejszy w przejściu - bardziej wymagające zadania, więcej pomieszczeń, gwałtowne pojawienie się groźnych w pierwszych starciach poszukiwaczy oraz nieograniczony niczym "Bendy", który w końcówce z typowego "straszaka" nie mogącego skrzywdzić protagonistę staje się realnym niebezpieczeństwem dla Henry'ego. Rozdział ten wzbogacony jest o nowe mechaniki m. in. wspomniane możliwości grania na instrumentach, zbierania bekonowych zup i przede wszystkim pojawienie się wcześniej niedostępnej śmierci. Równocześnie Stara Piosenka rozwija elementy klasycznej "szukanki" znanej z Ruszających się Obrazków (szukanie trzech włączników itd.) i w ślad za nimi wymaga od użytkowników głównie spostrzegawczości oraz znajomości otoczenia w jakim dzieje się rozgrywka, a także czujności i stosownej znajomości języka angielskiego. Trailer Gameplay Wstęp Po kilknięciu we wspomniany biały napis ,,Chapter Two: The Old Song" menu główne - wraz z wszystkimi opacjami, tytułem gry i scenami z rozdzialu 1 pokazywanymi w tle - znika, a jego miejsce zastępuje całkowicie czarny ekran i iliustracja przedstawiająca konsolę, myszkę i przyciski na klawiaturze prezentująca graczowi system sterowania postacią. Równocześnie w dolnym rogu pojawia się animacja tytułowego Bendy'ego. Po krótkim ładowaniu Bendy znika, a wraz z nim stopniowo instrukcja, którą po pewnym czasie zastępuje ruchoma nazwa tytułowa rozdziału ,,CHAPTER TWO "THE OLD SONG"", czyli tłumacząc na polski - ,,ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI "STARA PIOSENKA"". Później gracz wciela się z perspektywy pierwszoosobowej w Henry'ego, którego widok na świat gry zastępuje czarny ekran. Jeszcze we wstępie Henry zapyta się sam siebie: Po wypowiedzeniu tej kwestii kilkukrotnie zamyka oczy w wyniku czego ekran ponownie staje się dwa razy na chwilę czarny po czym rozdziałowy tytuł stopniowo, ale szybko zanika. Następnie ukazuje się animacja wzdychającego protagonisty, który po otrząsaniu się z wcześniejszego omdlenia wstaje z podłogi i staje na równe nogi. W tym momencie gracz odzyskuje nad nim kontrolę, a wstęp dobiega końca ustępując prawdziwej rozgrywce. Rozgrywka Rozgrywka w rozdziale 2: Stara Piosenka rozpoczyna się dopiero w momencie, gdy gracz ponownie uzyskuje kontrolę nad Henry'm (w którego znowu się wciela) zaraz po tym, jak ten podniósł się z podłogi. Miejscem startowym rozgrywki pozostaje Pokój Pentagramu, gdzie Henry zemdlał w poprzedniej części pierwszej, a nowym celem będzie znalezienie wyjścia - jak podpowiada sam główny bohater zaraz po podniesieniu się i zaczęciu gry: Gracz może wyjść z pokoju pentagramu przez otwartę na oścież drzwi w celu dostania się do przedpokoju znanego z rozdziału 1, ale dalej już nie może się cofać w związku z niezniszczalnymi jakkolwiek deskami blokujących dalsze przejście. Henry'emu pozostaje więc nic więcej, jak tylko powrót do miejsca startowego, zabrania opartej o pobliską trumnę siekiery i przy jej pomocy usunięcie (w tym wypadku już zniszczalnych) desek blokujących drugie drzwi. Po przekroczeniu odblokowanych drzwi protagonista wstępuję do tajemniczego świata rozdziału 2. Pierwszą lokacją, do której trafi główny bohater idąc przez krótki korytarz i po schodach będzie Szyb Użytkowy 9 w trakcie, którego zwiedzania protagonista natknie się na wiele niepokojących rzeczy m. in. na tajemniczy, napisany atramentem na ścianie napis ,,HE WILL SET US FREE", czyli tłumacząc na polski ,,ON NAS UWOLNI", którego autorem - jak okaże się podczas rozgrywki - jest Sammy Lawrence obłudnie wierzący, że "Bendy" mu pomoże, położone w kącie dwie trumny bez jasno wskazanej funkcji, satanistyczne ornamenty oraz świeże, rozległe plamy atramentu na podłodze o niewyjaśnionym pochodzeniu. To również tutaj pojawiają się pierwsze bekonowe zupy, które można zebrać i kaseta pozostawiona przez zainfekowanego w tym czasie Sammy'ego. Idąc przed siebie Henry dotrze do następnej lokacji - atramentowego korytarza, który jak sugeruje sama umowna nazwa jest wypełnionym atramentem korytarzem. W trakcie jego "przechodzenia" (a wręcz "przepływania") w wyjściu pojawi się humanoidalna istota, do której protagonista zawoła: Ale humanoid nie zwróci na niego uwagi i w paranormalny sposób zniknie za rogiem, co zadziwi Henry'ego, któremu pozostaje skręcić w przeciwny zaułek, na którego końcu jest zablokowane przejście. Jego rozsunięcie wymaga włączenia trzech przycisków. Pierwszy znajduje się w pobliżu kasety Sammy'ego, drugi w zaułku z trumnami, a trzeci - schowany najzmyślniej - jest zlokalizowany za puszkami z zupą bekonową, które należy zebrać, a rozłożone są na dolnej półce, w tym samym rogu, w którym zniknął humanoid. W tym momencie sterujący Henry'm gracz powinien przesunąć przyciskiem "E" dźwignie czym sprawi, że aktywuje mechanizm, który odblokowuje umożliwiając dalszą drogę, która prowadzi do Korytarzu Muzycznego Departamentu. Wówczas grający otrzymuje możliwość eksploracji pobliskich pokoi, ale musi uważać na Poszukiwaczy, którzy pojawiają się po raz pierwszy właśnie na tym etapie gry i należy je likwidować za pomocą siekiery. Żeby kontynuować rozgrywkę i fabułę należy przeciągnąć dźwignię podpisaną, jako ,,POWER" (,,MOC") zmieszczoną na ścianie koło zalanej atramentem klatki schodowej. Wydarzenie to spowoduje, że opustoszały kompleks zostaje oświetlony, a dwa dotychczas zablokowane pomieszczenia wokół napisu ,,RECORDING" stają się dostępne: Studio Nagrań i długi korytarz na końcu, którego - w zaułku zalanym atramentem - znajduje się kaseta od Wally'ego Franksa, której treść brzmi następująco: Od tej pory głównym priorytetem będzie odnalezienie wspomnianych kluczy ukrytych, w którymś ze śmietników. Po odnalezieniu klucza gracz może otworzyć Szafę Wally'ego, w której ukryte jest nagranie Sammy'ego, w którym ten stwierdza, że każdy artysta potrzebuje własnego "sanktuarium" i on ma swoje, a aby się do niego dostać należy zagrać jego ulubioną piosenkę podając przy tym instrumenty i kolejność w jakiej należy ich używać. W Studiu Nagrań należy skorzystać najpierw z pobliskiego pianina, później dwukrotnie z basu i jeszcze raz pianina. Wtedy dotychczas wyłączona lampa się rozświetla, a poniżej niej ukazuje się wejście od Sanktuarium Sammy'ego. Po przekręceniu znajdującej się tam przekładni i pokonaniu kolejny poszukiwaczy kierowany przez gracza protagonista powinien się udać do osuszonego kącika, gdzie zamontowana jest kaseta Wally'ego. Tam należy otworzyć wcześniej zamknięte drzwi i włączyć ,,PUMP CONTROL" (,,POMPA KONTROLNA"). Po wycofaniu się do Muzycznego Departamentu Henry otrzyma cios w głowę, a na krótko przed zemdleniem zobaczy wpatrującego się w niego znanego z wcześniejszych etapów humanoida i usłyszy: Zakończenie Związany Henry odzyska przytomność dopiero w niezidentyfikowanym pokoju, a nad nim będzie sterczeć wcześniej "spotkany" humanoid, który okazuje się być w rzeczywistości zainfekowanym Sammy'm Lawrence'm. Będzie on tylko chodził po pokoju i wykonywał ruchliwe gesty mówiąc jednocześnie do milczącego Henry'ego następujące słowa: W tym momencie przestaje go pilnować i idzie do bliżej nieznanej lokacji, gdzie po krótkim podśpiewywaniu, dialog - ale tym razem w stosunku do "Bendy'ego" - będzie trwał nadal: Gdy Sammy będzie jeszcze rozmawiał z "Bendy'm" na przeciwko Henry'ego rozsunie się wcześniej zamknięte wejście. Po przypuszczalnej śmierci Sammy'ego Henry uwalnia się z krępujących go węzłów, a gracz otrzymuje jasne wskazania, żeby uciekać. Po odzyskaniu siekiery (która okazuje się być w pobliżu) i po pokonaniu pary poszukiwaczy powinien iść naprzód po świeżo otwartym korytarzu niszcząc torujące mu drogę deski do momentu, gdy z atramentu niespodziewanie wyskoczy "Bendy". Wcielający się w Henry'ego gracz musi pójść szybko w przeciwny zaułek (wcześniej zawalony, który nagle się odblokowuje) i schronić się w S3 Vault, do którego prowadzące drzwi bez wyraźnego powodu się otwierają, a po wejściu protagonisty z kolei gwałtownie się zamykają uniemożliwiając potworowi dopadnięcie go. Gdy główny bohater będzie zwiedzał pokój, który uratował mu życie dostrzeże toczącą się w stronę pobliskich mebli puszkę, co skwituje: Na ten znak rozlegną się kroki, a zza przeciwka spokojnie wyjdzie zwierzęcy humanoid - to Borys, który po zatrzymaniu będzie tylko wpatrywał się w gracza. Ekran ciemnieje, a Henry dodaje jeszcze tylko: Po czym następują napisy końcowe z maską "Bendy'ego" w tle, a po ich wyświetleniu gracz powraca do menu głównego z - po wcześniejszej opłacie - odblokowanym [[Rozdział 3|rozdziałem 3: Wzloty i Upadki]]. Tajemnice i teorie Ciekawostki * W biurze Sammy'ego znajduje się pozytywka, która podczas włączania, odtwarza stworzony przez fanów piosenkę ''Build our machine". Jednak nie ma wokalu i nie jest syntetyzowany. Wykonany utwór przez DAGames, jest prawdopodobnie Easter Eggiem stworzonym przez programistów, jako niewielkie odniesienie do jednej z najpopularniejszych piosenek, stworzonych przez fanów, na podstawie tej gry. * Utwór na początku rozdziału jest bardzo podobny do muzyki orkiestry rozgrzewającej. Galeria Dodano * Sammy Lawrence * Poszukiwacze * Nowe Menu Główne * Nowa Lokacja * Nowe Easter Eggi * Nowe Osiągnięcia * Nowe Melodie * ... i nowa część fabuły. Kategoria:Rozdziały